


if i stayed

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Ending - Empire Strikes Back, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: In an happier alternate ending to TESB, Han questions whether he will follow his original plans to leave or stay and continuing his quickly blossoming relationship with Leia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyorganasolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/gifts).



> This was written for my friend Katie for the Jedifest 2016, who wanted a fluffy and happy fic between Han and Leia. 
> 
> This is basically an AU where Han managed to dodge being Carbon Frozen and had a happy ending with his beloved Princess cause why not XD

Han was crawling out of his skin as he got medical attention. He hated every minute of the treatment. He hated the wires attached to his body making sure that the damn scan grid didn’t do any internal damage to his body. The noise of the machines were bothering him. He especially hated the feel of cold BACTA gel. Every time the cool slimy gel touched his skin, Han found himself gripping railings of the medical bed in a attempt not to react.

But Han thought the worst thing about this was the helplessness he was feeling. Not because he was tortured by the big walking talking machine asshole Dark Crater. He had taken some beatings in the academy and by bounty hunters, and honestly an electrical scan grid was a pinch. He felt helpless because he was here being checked out when he could be out there making sure Luke and Leia were okay.

Leia wasn’t physically tortured. Han made sure of that, but instead she was emotionally tortured by being forced to watch the Smuggler being tortured. He wanted to hug her and tell her he was okay and honestly he was more inclined to punch Vader in the face. And Luke….Luke had took a beating by Vader and lost his hands, he wanted to comfort the kid with some snark comments.

Han looked up at the medic who was writing notes on the holopad. Most of the tests had finished. Thank….the gods.

“Hey,” Han asked, “does this mean I get to leave?”

“No Captain Solo,” The medic responded, “We noticed some irregularities in your heartbeat. We’re going to have to keep you overnight.”

Han in annoyance sat up in bed.

“Like hell I am!” He grumbled.

“Han,” A voice called, “listen to the medic.”

Han immediately stilled. He noticed how quickly his body changed. Before his shoulders were hunched ready to punch the medic and run the hell out of there. But the moment he heard that voice, that angelic voice that made his heart jump from his chest down to his stomach, every muscle in his body slacked.

He lifted his head and met eyes with the voice’s owner.

“Leia,” Han whispered in awe.

Leia was standing in the doorway, she was wearing a white dress close to the one she wore when they first met. Her long hair which was usually in some elegant braided style was simple and pulled back in a simple bun. She was beautiful, natural. Han was breathless. It triggered recent memories of seeing the Princess around the Falcon in sometimes nothing but his shirt during their long trip to Bespin. A long silence of an intense gaze between the both of them had passed before Han broke the silence.

“How’s Luke?” He asked.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Leia responded.

He watched as Leia slowly walked towards his bedside. After all the intimacy they shared, stolen kisses, hours of hands roaming and exploring her, he expected her to be close. He expected her to come to his bedside and kiss him on the forehead or lips, but instead she remained at the edge of the bed, her tiny hands gripping onto the edge of the footboard.

Han was wondering why the distance? They had already made love before. They already knew what their bodies felt like. For the most part she seemed pretty comfortable with him. Or at least it seemed that way…

Was Leia afraid to hurt him? It was an understandable thought. Han was still tender to the touch when they brought him on the Falcon. He was in so much pain he couldn’t even fly his damn ship. That had to be the reason.

“Hey come over here,” Han encouraged. Leia frowned looking down at her hands, “it’s okay Princess you are not going to hurt me.”

“It’s not that Han,” She whispered, “it’s just…I don’t think I should get closer than I did….after all…you are going to leave once you recover…..aren’t you?”

And suddenly it made sense. Han remembered the conversation on Bespin, how she wasn’t sure that Lando was trustworthy. Of course it turned out to be true and moments later he was tormented by Vader, but that didn’t seem to strike him. It was what Leia said afterwards “and then you will be good as gone.”

Han frowned. True, had this not happened he probably would have. He probably would have left Hoth as the Empire took over and he wouldn’t look back. He would settle his debts with Jabba and go back to what he did best. Be a lonely traveler doing illegal things. The possibility he would cross paths with Leia, this incredible and strong woman came into his life, would be slim.

But now that he got to know her, the real her. He finally knew what love felt like, to feel the sensation of being engulfed in a warm and endearing presence. And a woman like her, when was the next time he was going to find someone like that. If he left…he would lose this opportunity to be happy.

He was willing to stay. He was willing to take the risk with Jabba just for her. But Leia had to want it too.

The smile returned and Han reached forward as far as the wires would allow him to and took Leia’s hand. Gently he pulled her closer to his side. Leia gave him a questioning look as both his hands clasped her own.

“Do you want me to stay?” Han asked.

The question seemed to throw her off guard.

“Excuse me?” Leia responded tilting her head.

Han brought her hand to his lips and placed a tiny kiss on the Princess’s palm. Her breath quickened as an eyebrow raised.

“Do you want me to stay?” Han inquired this time more firmly.

Leia took a moment to gaze into his eyes. Han sensed she was trying to read what him asking him what she wanted to stay meant. It was silent as she pondered the question. Han could hear his heartbeat roaring in his ears. It was a make or break answer.

Either Han’s new life was about to begin or he was going to be left in sheer disappointment. Finally Leia smiled, her eyes lighting up sending something warm down his spine moving to the tips of his toes. Han may not have had this force mumbo jumbo like Luke but he could clearly read the answer Leia would give him.

“Yes, I want you to stay,” The princess sighed happily.

Han reached forward to to touch Leia’s face. Rough fingers traced the contours of her soft and round cheeks. He leaned in close his lips only a breath away. He could feel his breath caught in his throat like so many times before and will thousands of times again.

“Then I’ll stay,” Han firmly said. There was no doubts or hesitation in his voice. This was what he wanted no matter what the risks were.

“But Han what about-”

He cut Leia’s sentence off by touching her lips with his own. He took a deep elated breath through his nose. For a moment Han thought she was hesitant because she seemed to still in his arms. But her hands moved to tangle in strands of hair. He smiled deepening the kiss for just a moment before pulling back.

“I know the risks, but I am willing to take them for you,” Han breathed, “I love you.”

“I know.” Leia responded a cheeky smile forming on her lips.

Han shook his head lightly chuckling at what seemed to be an attempt of humor before claiming her lips once again. A surge of adrenaline rushed through his body as if he shot up into the atmosphere and began flying into endless depths of space.

It was all because for once in his life, the stars had aligned and Han was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
